


积极的挑战

by bigtreeme



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigtreeme/pseuds/bigtreeme
Summary: 非典型abo/ao互换概念/角色拉郎/金焕东✖️罗挑战/非典型攻受/有少量R





	积极的挑战

“你是……omega？”  
大白天拉着窗帘的昏暗客厅，两个人面面相觑，空气中飘着时隐时现的omega信息素味道，罗挑战的发情期来得很不稳定。承受着身体上的痛苦，他用一副低姿态试图博得同情，好容易瞒了一个月，没想到因为一次身体透支全都暴露了。  
“……对不起，我不是故意想瞒你的，就是没来得及说。”罗挑战的声音微微颤抖，上翘的眼梢晕起桃花红，喉结上下滚动，被发情热烧了好久他口干舌燥的，往前走了一步。  
“别别别你别靠近！”金焕东被他突然的动作吓得语气沾上了哭腔，手挡在身前好像罗挑战要对他图谋不轨一样，埋怨的叹气，“唉，你是omega你一开始找我个alpha合租干嘛呢，再者说我都和你说过我只和beta谈恋爱，你你你来得及，说了也没用啊！”  
金焕东从小接受的教育告诉他，omega是世界上最可怕的，第二可怕的是omega信息素，而身体上的反应也在诚实的印证着这一点。即使还在嘴炮不停，他已经快支撑不下去了，下身的猛兽颤抖着羽毛渴望挣开牢笼，和眼前的omega翻云覆雨。  
要知道只要alpha和omega交好，他不但会被交上一辈子的印记，如果遇上身体比他强的omega，还有可能怀孕。没错，alpha怀孕在如今也不是稀罕事。  
金焕东想起某次无意看到的罗挑战那一身腱子肉就要哭了。  
“你能不能控制一下，求你了，我不想被标记，我还年轻呢，我的电影还没上映过，你不要靠近了！不要靠近了！求求您了罗哥，哇啊啊啊啊。”  
“咚”  
是金焕东膝盖撞地板的声音，他被罗挑战突然的距离缩短吓得两腿一软跪在了他面前。  
“咕咚咕咚咕咚”  
是罗挑战大口喝水的声音。  
“嗝”，罗挑战喝完了水爽快的打了个嗝。  
金焕东头埋在膝盖上抬不起来，路在外面的耳朵代替主人羞得通红。  
罗挑战喝完水顺势坐到沙发上，他刚虚脱过不能久站，眼神瞟了一眼土下座的金焕东：“我没想标记你，平身吧。”  
“谢罗公公。”金焕东站起身，嘴上逞着一时之快，头就是不抬起来，臊的，刚才还在地上找缝。  
“你低着头干嘛？”罗挑战嗤笑。  
“啊？”罗挑战这么一笑，金焕东的自尊心愣是梗着脖儿抬起了头。  
这一抬不要紧，罗挑战那一张被情潮润色的脸就怼在他面前，眼神的挑衅看起来也柔软了几分，鼻间萦绕着一股甜美过头的气息，好像是罗挑战头发的香味儿。  
金焕东头“嗡”的一下。  
硬了。  
“操。”金焕东小小声，还是被罗挑战听到，看到。  
“哟，有反应了？”  
“你别站着说话不腰疼。”运动裤的凸起太明显，金焕东两手捂着下身恼羞成怒。  
“我这不坐着呢么。”罗挑战傲慢的交叠起双腿，“想要我可以给你，挺着多难受啊。”  
“闭嘴吧，你个战斗系omega，胸肌比我还壮，你都不配当omega。”  
“你说什么？”罗挑战一听这话生气了，压低呼吸释出omega诱导素，他虽然没怎么用过这功能，但好像也有点天赋。  
“哎哟，”金焕东骨头一酸，哀叫着只想叫爸爸，“爸爸，您别闹了，我真受不住，错了错了……”金焕东眼波涟涟娇喘连连，脸颊挂着两坨高潮红，四肢肌肉绷紧着痒痒，好想揍人，要不就操人，一股精力在体内钻来钻去找着出口。  
“所以你撑着干嘛啊，哈……你男朋友发情了还无动于衷的杵着。”  
罗挑战尾音娇滴滴的，上学的时候没认真学生理卫生课可能不知道，omega利用诱导素对自己也是有影响。  
“你个骗子。”  
罗挑战实在太过分了，金焕东流着泪压上了罗挑战滚烫的身体，头埋在罗挑战颈间嗅来嗅去，“为什么这么好闻啊，烦死了。”  
“你别把鼻涕蹭我身上！”罗挑战推攘着，身体的一部分已经被金焕东的泪水浸湿了，还有一部分也因为金焕东湿了。  
他推也推不开，金焕东被他的信息素勾出本能，胯骨紧紧压着身下的人，像狗一样在罗挑战腺体旁边嗅，还伸出舌头含了一口。  
“啊……”罗挑战忍不住低喘出声，他身上没力气了，发情热烧得他浑身的骨头都在疼，红着眼睛埋在金焕东肩膀上，手抱着男朋友的腰。  
他能感觉到金焕东下身撑的鼓鼓的顶着自己，可腺体被又吸又咬得全身都燥热起来了，金焕东也没有别的动作。罗挑战的手爬到金焕东裤腰上，滑了进去，摸到的瞬间随即体会到身上人的一阵战栗。  
金焕东捂着屁股一下弹起来，瞪大着眼睛一脸不可思议，“你干嘛？”  
“摸摸还不行？”  
“你一个omega摸那儿干什么？”金焕东大惊。  
“我……”罗挑战语塞，“那你也摸我的不就行了？”  
“我不要我不要，我才不要被标记。”金焕东头摇得像拨浪鼓，脸还留着发情的热气，他从沙发上起身扭过头，眼睛再不敢看罗挑战一眼，“好热，我要去洗脸。”  
“等等，”罗挑战拉住他的衣角，omega发情热时的依赖习性让他没法放开这个alpha，“你下面不难受么？”  
金焕东一顿，俯视了一眼自己磅礴的下体，喉咙上下滚动。  
“这事和我散出诱导素也有关，我来帮你缓解，作为交换，”罗挑战沙哑着清了清嗓子，“你刚才腺体咬的不对，要用力刺破把信息素送进去。就是，临时标记我一下，行不行？”  
“临时标记？”  
“临时标记不会留一辈子的，不会让我对你人生有影响的。”  
罗挑战攥紧了手里的衣角，尽力用最平淡的语气说着最悲伤的话。  
“哥，你别那么说，我是你男朋友啊。”金焕东蔫儿了，肉眼看不到的耳朵耷下来。  
他反省自己是不是做了过分的事，要不然罗挑战怎么一副要哭了的表情。  
“不想管发情期男朋友的，不也是你吗？”  
“我没，我没说不管啊，你，你，”金焕东怕罗挑战哭，脸憋得鼓鼓，“哥，你标记我吧，我说真的。”  
标记就标记吧，大不了就结婚，金焕东想着。  
“你怎么又哭了？其实不愿意吧。”  
“没有没有，哥你误会了，我是因为要被哥标记太激动了。”  
金焕东用手擦了把眼睛。  
罗挑战悄悄弯了弯嘴角，其实他早有打算，金焕东一直这么闹腾，就该怀了宝宝在家里呆着，省的他一天两头的和美女演员们到处跑。

金焕东简单的洗干净从浴室走出来，罗挑战已经盖着被子在床上等他，好像没穿衣服的样子。  
金焕东红着脸爬上床，掀开被子一角，“哥，你轻点儿，我第一次……”  
罗挑战无语道：“……是你操我，我怎么轻。”  
“我说你标记我的时候，不是会把我弟弟锁在你身体里嘛，我害怕……疼……”  
金焕东说着眼眶又湿了。  
“行了行了，你快点。”  
“哦。”金焕东小心翼翼的脱了浴袍，两人成为舍友一个月，谈恋爱才一周，这还是第一次这么坦诚相见。  
金焕东迎面而来的alpha荷尔蒙气味有些醉人，是自己喜欢的人啊，本来折腾得降下温的罗挑战尾椎像被电到一般来了感觉。柔成一滩水在金焕东身下，金焕东在湿软的入口蹭了蹭就毫无阻力的顶了进去。  
“啊！”甬道太柔软，金焕东爽得惊叫，然后扑兹一声，整个柱身都进入了。  
抽插就像本能的进行，罗挑战的腿摆成M型，屁股在床单上来来回回的摩擦生热。欲望被一点点填充，脚趾蜷缩起来撩拨着身上人鼓起来的背肌。头昏昏沉沉的，罗挑战又控制不住漏出了点诱导素。  
金焕东突然将头埋进罗挑战的胸肌里。  
“啊啊啊啊！”  
“你叫什么，”罗挑战的巴掌啪一声打在金焕东背上，“c…我里面差点痉挛，啊哈，你慢点……”  
“我身体停不下来，哥，不受我控制了。”  
金焕东腰腹像打桩一样加快了节奏，他这是被动发情了，被动发情的alpha会控制不住自己啪啪啪，直到标记完成。  
罗挑战也被动，只有承受着着快速又连续的撞击，攀在金焕东肩膀上的手因为汗液滑得抓不住。  
“啊！”快感在发泄口奔涌而出，罗挑战手指抓进金焕东的头发里，一紧，那是欲望升华成的极乐，一松，两人的爱枝与嫩叶交互相连。  
第一次就能成功标记，怕不是有什么天赋异禀。

“哥，我想喝荔枝味的苹果汁。”  
标记后的金焕东还没怀孕呢，就开始嘟嘟囔囔要伺候，被子把身体全遮住了只露出半张脸，滴溜着黑葡萄一样的眼珠看罗挑战，额发还是汗湿的。  
罗挑战一脸无语，真不明白为什么一个alpha要这么矫情。  
“什么表情啊哥，你照镜子看看您的身材，再反观我这么柔弱，alpha保护协会评选出的最柔弱alpha，刚被标记完，难道不应该多给一些关爱吗？”  
“什么保护协会，听都没听说过。”  
“哥！”金焕东激动得被子都掀开了，“你是不没看过我电影啊，alpha保护协会，全称alpha‘s love penis hobby anus 保护协会，在我的电影《拯救alpha》里男主角所在的组织啊。”  
“anus？你认真的？”  
“呵呵，我看哥就是重点小心对象。”  
“你这么一说，我还真可以试试。”  
“No！！”金焕东按住被子防止被掀，嘟着嘴巴示好，“饶了东东吧，哥。”  
“真服了你了。”罗挑战往金焕东身上扔了个枕头，回头给他拿了杯水，“喝吧，荔枝味儿的。”  
迫于罗挑战的威严，金焕东不敢再造次，“哇，好好喝，谢谢哥。”  
“开心吧，以后也要乖乖的。”  
“哥，你以后别去做那么累的工作了，每次都要全国跑，万一这回我没跟着送你回来你怎么办？虽然我现在还是个副导演，但我真的能养你。”  
“嗯，哥知道。”罗挑战揉了揉金焕东的头，金焕东能有这个心他已经很感动，“可哥是团长啊，比你挣得多。”  
“哦。”金焕东低头继续去喝他的荔枝苹果水。

金焕东和罗挑战就是这样幸福的生活着。

完


End file.
